Kristoff and Anna Fluff
by im-an-elf99
Summary: Just some Frozen fluff drabbles with Kristoff and Anna. Hope you enjoy :3 (I do not own these characters, Disney does)
1. Kissing Lessons

Kissing Lessons

Anna laughed when they broke away from the kiss.

Kristoff's face fell. "What?" He had done something wrong. He definitely enjoyed the few kisses they'd shared, but that didn't mean Anna did. He must be a horrible kisser; he'd never kissed anyone before Anna. In fact, she was the first girl he'd ever really known besides trolls. Did that even count?

She giggled. "Oh, nothing," but his face creased with more confusion and worry. "Your nose was in my eye,"

Kristoff instantly covered his nose with his hand in embarrassment. He was about to apologize for his big nose but Anna cut him off.

"It's alright!" She said, grabbing his hand and smiling to reassure him. "I thought it was funny," And to further prove her point she hopped up on her tiptoes to kiss his nose. "Next time just tilt your head this way a little more," she added, guiding the angle with a hand on his jaw.

"Like this?" he asked, leaning in slowly. He was now determined to improve his kissing skills. This one did feel better.

Anna smiled when they pulled away. "Perfect,"

"Wait a minute; I thought I was the first guy you kissed. What makes you such an expert?"

"There are quite a few paintings of people kissing around the palace," She stated, like that made perfect sense.

**_AN- So this had basiclly happened between me and a guy once._**


	2. Chocolate

Chocolate

Kristoff took a deep breath as he came up behind Anna. He knew she would like random chocolate; he saw it in a shop window and immediately thought of her. He was just always worried he would say something stupid.

He tapped her on the left shoulder while he reached his arm around her right with the heart shaped box of candy. She turned left first, confused until she recognized the oldest trick in the book.

The princess let out a somewhat undignified squeal. "CHOCOLATE?! I love chocolate!"

Kristoff was very glad that he'd tied a ribbon around the box to keep it from opening because he was forced to drop it in order to catch Anna when she wheeled around and threw herself at him.

"Do you like them as much as you like me?" He asked, holding her up to his eye level. She was so small compared to him.

She gave a mischievous smile. "Almost," and leaned in to kiss him.


	3. It's About Time

**AN- So all of these are in no order whatsoever.**

It's About Time

The door to Elsa's study was opened as usual, so Kristoff knocked on the doorframe.

"Yes, Kristoff?" She set her pen down and beckoned him in, eyeing his suit. He always avoided wearing them if he could, but he thought he should look presentable for this. But now he felt self-conscious as the queen raised an eyebrow.

"Well your highness- er, Elsa," he stammered, torn between wanting to be formal and the fact that she had told him on several occasions to just call her Elsa. He took a deep breath and looked at the intricate carvings on her desk instead of her because he was positive that she was laughing at him on the inside. "I'm sure this isn't proper and maybe against some law, so I understand if you say no since I'm just an ice harvester- well the 'Royal Ice Harvester' even though I still don't see how that can be a thing- but I really, really love Anna and we've been together for nearly five years now so what I'm trying to do is ask your permission to marry her," He looked up at Elsa sheepishly.

"It's about time." The queen smiled at Kristoff's huge grin. "I would never make Anna marry someone she didn't love, and if there is a law about only marrying royal blood I will change it. Some of the older royal court members probably won't be happy about such a break in tradition, but I don't particularly care and I doubt either of you do."

She opened a drawer of her desk, took out something, and walked over to Kristoff. It was a small, simple crown that matched the one Anna was forced to wear to parties and official things, although hers sat in her hair like a headband this would go around the whole head. Both were gold with one purple jewel in the center; while they would distinguish the wearers as royal and important, they could not match Elsa's crown. It was larger, silver and wrapped around her head with several intricately jeweled blue snowflakes.

Kristoff had to stoop down slightly so Elsa could reach to place it on his head.

"Good, it fits." She inclined her head as a slight bow, "Prince Kristoff Bjorgman of Arendale."

"Prince," he repeated.

'Well," she said, removing the crown. "that's if she says yes."


	4. Mistletoe

Mistletoe

"Come here, Sven," Anna cooed, holding out a carrot for the reindeer.

He trotted over happily at the sight of his favorite food and ate the whole thing in one bite. Then he eyed her other hand with slight suspicion and curiosity.

"This is mistletoe," she explained, holding it up for him to see. "and I need your help." Sven cocked his head to the side. "Just stay still please,"

Anna walked over to a nearby stool and placed it next to the reindeer. Even with the stool she had to stand on her tiptoes to reach his antlers, where she used a piece of string to tie the mistletoe up.

Once satisfied with the security of it, she returned the stool to its proper place and began to stroke Sven's nose, knowing that Kristoff would be down soon.

As if on cue she heard heavy footsteps then felt strong arms wrap around her from behind. She craned her neck awkwardly to look at him, but he was staring at the mistletoe.

"What's that?" he asked, obviously confused.

"It's mistletoe, silly!" she chirped, turning to face him. He did know what mistletoe was, didn't he?

"Ooohhhh," He looked down at her. "You just think you're so sneaky, don't you?"

"Yep," she replied with a huge grin.

He smiled and they kissed, but had to stop after Sven snorted in annoyance because they were laughing too hard.

"Wait a minute," Kristoff said, looking at the reindeer, "he's under the mistletoe too," he looked back down at Anna with a devious smirk, "you have to kiss him."

Anna's eyes opened wide and with a squeak of fear she ran out of the stables as fast as she could, with Kristoff and Sven right behind her.

"You have to kiss him too!" She cried over her shoulder.

He laughed. "I eat after him; do you think I really care?"

A passing servant gasped as they raced through the courtyard.

"If you kiss him I will never kiss you again!"

"Oh, yes you will!" which was probably true.

Anna turned into the castle, forcing Sven to stay outside. But Kristoff kept up the chase and soon tackled her, pinning her to the ground. Anna stuck her tongue out in response to his smug victory grin.

"Please don't make me kiss him," she pouted, putting on her best puppy dog face. It was her secret weapon; she usually got her way by using it.

Kristoff sighed and shook his head. It worked like a charm on him. "You are too cute sometimes,"

"Would you have it any other way?" Anna's grin wasn't exactly smug, but it was still a victory grin; albeit a cute one.

"Nope." He shook his head again. "But Sven will be so disappointed; you're such a great kisser,"

"Really?" she beamed.

He smiled sweetly and moved to help her up, but then slung her over his shoulder like she weighed nothing.

"Put me down!" Anna beat her little fists against his back with no sign of effect. So much for her fool-proof little plan.

**A/N: I'm so grateful to all the people who read and favorite and follow this, and I'm so glad you enjoy it :3 But I'm about to head back to school so I can't promise frequent updates :/**


End file.
